C'est ainsi
by alouqua77
Summary: Charlie est mort et les Cullen ne sont pas revenus mais heureusement, Jacob a toujours été là pour elle. Quand elle trouve le numéro toujours valide d'Alice, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'appeler.


**Bonjour les amis ! Me voila sur un nouveau domaine : Jacob-Bella. Il faut remercier ma maman qui, après avoir vu la saga entière avec moi il y a quelques jours, est tombé sous le charme de Jacob. Après un débat sur qui est le meilleur (je vous arrête là je suis team Jasper) entre Edward et Jacob, elle m'a demandé comment je voyais la vie de Bella si Edward ne serait jamais revenu. Alors au lien de lui dire, je lui ai écrit. J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS ! Enjoy. **

* * *

C'est ainsi.

Je regarde le cercueil de mon père s'enfoncer dans la terre, sans vraiment comprendre qu'il est mort. Au final la mort de n'avait jamais vraiment touché avant ça, avant que mon père se fasse tuer pendant son service. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à sa mort, j'étais figée, paralysée comme si je n'avais plus aucune émotion. Il avait raison quand il disait que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de la fille que j'étais avant de les connaître.

J'ai reçu beaucoup d'aide de la part de tout le monde, dans cette ville mon père était très aimé. D'ailleurs toute la ville était venue pour lui rentre un dernier hommage. Je regardais les personnes pleurer ou garder un air sombre comme faisaient les représentants de l'Etat.

Je jette une fleur, une pensée bleu, c'était ses préférées. J'entendais ma mère pleurer derrière moi, elle aussi avait participé à la cérémonie. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans elle, car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. J'étais dans une sorte de bulle depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Charlie, je ne parlais pas beaucoup et je gardais les yeux fixés sur mes mains. Toute la famille était présente pour l'occasion, certains lui disaient quelques mots d'adieux avant de jeter une fleur à leur tour. La tribu des Quileute était présente avec Charlie et Jacob. Depuis deux ans, je partageais mon temps entre mon emploi à la librairie, la maison de mon père et la chambre de Jacob. C'était comme ça depuis que j'avais quitté le lycée. C'était plus facile pour mon père et j'arrivais à dormir au près de Jacob, c'était tout ce qui me restait de mon ancienne vie de toute manière.

Il enroula ma taille de ses mains dures et robustes et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tout le monde est parti Bella.

-Où sont-ils ? Demandai-je machinalement.

-Chez Sue, elle a préparé une collation.

-A oui c'est vrai.

Jacob était un des rares à pouvoir me faire parler depuis qu'ils étaient tous partis. Il me prit la main et m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Tout du long de la route l'image de la tombe de mon père me revint constamment en mémoire.

_Charlie Swan_

_13 juin 1967 – 25 mars 2010_

_Père dévoué, homme admiré._

Jacob me déposa chez Sue avant de se garer dans son garage. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de pluie ce jour là, un magnifique soleil régnait sur la ville et il faisait bon. J'aurais voulu rester dehors pour profiter de ça mais Sue m'aperçut à travers la fenêtre et m'appela pour que je retrouve tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent sur moi, pourtant j'essayais de ne pas m'en occuper. Je n'avais pas faim, je gardais mes mains croisées sur les jambes et je faisais seulement acte de présence. Une femme d'un âge plutôt mûr se posta devant moi.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive Bella, ton père était un homme merveilleux.

Je hochais la tête furtivement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres personnes comprirent dans ma réaction mais tout le monde vinrent me parler et j'eus la sensation d'être prise dans une vague, j'étais noyée sous les paroles des autres. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis Jacob qui parlait à Sue.

-Je te demande de la surveiller cinq petites minutes, juste le temps de garer la voiture et tu laisses tout le monde lui parler. Tu sais pourtant qu'elle est fragile ! Elle va craquer, je suis certain qu'elle ne doit pas réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

-Jacob, murmurai-je.

Il entendit ma voix et accourut aussitôt.

-Je suis là Bella.

-Emmène-moi chez toi Jacob, je t'en pris.

Je me mis pleurer toutes ces larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis des années. C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute. Beaucoup de personne firent un commentaire sur mon état.

-C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, dit un homme roux.

-Oui, vous savez elle a été abandonné par les Cullen il y a plusieurs années déjà, raconta Jessica.

-C'était affreux à voir mais heureusement Jacob a toujours été là pour elle, dit une femme à la voix douce.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ? Chuchota Mike Newton.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Tyler. Mais je sais qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble et qu'elle habite chez lui depuis la fin du lycée.

Je regardais Jacob dans les yeux, je ne devais pas quitter son regard. C'était une stratégie qu'on avait mis en place quand je paniquais, ne jamais lâcher ses yeux noirs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas parler de ça à l'extérieur ? S'énerva Jacob alors qu'il me soulevait du canapé.

-On dirait un jeune couple marié, marmonna Jessica. C'est toujours elle qui a les plus beaux !

Ces paroles étaient sans importance maintenant que je prenais conscience de la situation, mon père était mort !

Jacob m'amena sur la plage, des enfants jouaient avec les restes d'un tronc d'arbre échoué. Mon compagnon me posa sur un banc et me demanda comment je me sentais.

-Il est parti, dis-je en fermant les yeux. Je suis toute seule Jack.

-Je suis là moi ! Je resterais à tes côtés, jamais je ne partirais loin de toi.

-Ensemble, pour toujours ? Demandai-je avec un pâle sourire.

Jack noua ses mains autours des miennes et il m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

-Pour toujours Bella.

Quand la nuit tomba, je demandais à rentrer chez lui. Il faisait froid et j'avais besoin de m'allonger. On marcha plusieurs minutes en silence puis Jacob se mit à sourire, je le regardais avec un regard étonné et légèrement énervé.

-Je repense à ce qu'a dit Jessica. Que tu avais toujours les plus beaux, il faut croire que je suis un canon !

-Oh toi je te jure ! Souris-je malgré moi.

C'était une chose que j'aimais particulièrement chez lui, cette facilité à me faire sourire. C'est pour lui que je n'ai pas voulu faire d'étude et rester à Forks. C'était lui qu'il me fallait c'est tout, et mon père le savait. En rentrant, je vis un tas d'enveloppe posées sur la table à manger.

-J'ai ramassé toutes les cartes mises avec les fleurs et les plaques, expliqua Billy d'une petite voix.

-Merci, Billy.

Jacob prit un petit carton et les fourra à l'intérieur d'un geste mou avant de nous conduire vers sa chambre. Il retira sa chemise noire et j'enlevais ma robe de la même couleur avant de le rejoindre sur le lit. C'était un rituel quotidien chez nous ce contact peau à peau, une sorte de bulle rien qu'à nous.

-Tu te souviens là fois où tu es venu à la maison et qu'on était installé comme ça sur le canapé en regardant une série ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Oui, nos pères sont arrivés et nous n'avions rien vu. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie se racle la gorge et qu'il s'amuse de notre gène !

-En même temps, on était à moitié nu l'un sur l'autre, ils pouvaient croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous.

-Il se passait déjà quelque chose entre nous ! Murmura Jacob.

-Non, nous étions amis c'est tout.

-Tu connais beaucoup d'amis qui dorment ensemble à moitié nue presque toutes les nuits ?

-Non tu as raison, ris-je.

On parla une partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme en pleurant sur Jacob. Au matin, je demandais à Jacob de me ramener chez mon père car je devais trier les papiers et appeler tout le monde pour les remercier d'être venu. Jacob travaillait toute la journée à son garage en centre-ville et il n'était pas heureux à l'idée de me laisser seule chez mon père.

-Tout va bien Jacob, tu sais que je ne vais pas m'effondrer. Les pleures sont passés maintenant je dois faire du trie.

-C'est compris dans le deuil ça ? Demanda-t-il en buvant son café.

-Oui. Du moins dans le mien, je dois le faire c'est tout.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec mon père aujourd'hui ?

-Non je veux pas tourner en rond. Je vais récupérer d'autres affaires qui m'appartiennent et ensuite je t'appelle pour que tu passes me prendre et on mangera en ville.

-Comme tu veux.

Je mis du café dans son thermos sans oublier de lui mettre du sucre et on partit en direction de la maison de mon père.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Me demanda Jacob une fois arrivé.

-Oui, le rassurai-je.

Je descendis de la voiture, il baissa sa vitre et je l'embrassais tendrement avant de me diriger chez mon père.

En entrant, je posais le petit carton rempli de lettres, de cartes et autres vœux de consolation et je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le salon était si terne et sans vie, toute la maison était comme ça. Autrefois je la trouvais rassurante mais plus maintenant, elle était insupportable à regarder et je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre ici même avec Jacob. Je pris le carton avant de monter dans ma chambre et de le vider sur mon lit. Bien que je ne vivais quasiment plus ici, mon père tenait à garder mon lit de fait au cas où. L'odeur familière de mon shampoing à la fraise me fit sourire, depuis que j'habitais chez Jacob, je n'utilisais que ses produits à lui ce qui le faisait rire. Je commençais à trier les enveloppes par catégories : les inconnus, les connaissances, les amis et la famille. J'écrivis un texte pour chaque catégorie et je le relus plusieurs fois pour le vérifier. J'espérai tomber sur un maximum de répondeur.

-Bonjour, c'est Bella Swan la fille de Charlie. Merci d'être venu à l'enterrement de mon père, je suis touchée que vous aillez fait le déplacement.

C'était toujours les mêmes réponses à chaque fois, mon père était un homme bon et généreux. Il n'était pas censé mourir si jeune, etc, etc... C'est en coupant un peu brusquement la conversation avec une cousine de mon père que je vis la dernière enveloppe. Elle était au nom d'Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale. Je ne savais pas si je devais les appeler mais il y avait tout de même un mot écrit par Alice.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir appris la mort de ton père Bella. Nous pensons à toi en ce moment douloureux, tendrement Alice et Jasper. »

Il y avait même un numéro écrit au dos de la carte noire et argenté, sûrement choisie par Alice. Je me décidais de composer le numéro car je n'avais plus personne à appeler et j'étais persuadée d'avoir une voix enregistrée me disant que le numéro n'était plus attribué.

-Allo, dit une voix masculine.

-Bonjour c'est Bella. Bella Swan, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir envoyé une carte ainsi qu'une couronne pour l'enterrement.

-Bonjour Bella, sincères condoléances pour ton père. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais que tu arriveras à gérer la situation.

-Merci Jasper, dis-je après avoir hésité sur l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

-Je te passe Alice, elle me fait de grand geste pour te parler.

J'entendis un bruit de pas, puis un autre étouffé et enfin la voix cristalline de mon ancienne amie.

-Bella ! Je suis vraiment attristée par la mort de Charlie. Je l'aimais beaucoup et je suis désolée qu'il soit mort dans de pareil condition.

-Oui moi aussi.

-Oh Bella, j'ai tellement de chose à te raconter. Nous somme à la villa jusqu'à ce soir, nous souhaiterons te voir, ici ou chez Charlie comme tu voudras.

-Plutôt en ville, répondis-je trop rapidement.

-Comme tu voudras Bella, on se donne rendez-vous dans une heure ça te va ?

-Oui. Oh Alice, je ne serais pas seule.

-Oui, Jacob va venir c'est normal ! À tout à l'heure au restaurant La Botte.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais parlé avec elle. Je m'étais imaginé cette scène des dizaines de fois et à chaque fois, je finissais en pleure ou en hurlant à quel point je les détestais. Pourtant j'étais assise sur mon lit, calmement à regarder le téléphone. Je devais appeler Jacob et tout lui raconter.

-C'est pas vrai Bella, tu n'as pas accepté !

-J'ai beaucoup de chose à savoir et puis tu seras là.

-Hors de question que je m'approche d'un Cullen.

-Tu préfères que j'y aille seule ? Demandai-je bien que je savais sa réponse.

-Non, j'arrive.

En me regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée, je me trouvais affreuse. Mes yeux étaient rouges et j'avais un teint très blanc.

-Tu es prête petite visage pâle ? Demanda Jacob en me faisant sursauter.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

Je montais dans la voiture, et tout du long de la route Jacob devenait très nerveux.

-Tu sais très bien que je les aime pas, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

-J'ai besoin de ça, pour tourner la page !

-Oui je sais, soupira-t-il.

Il se gara devant le restaurant, sortit et m'ouvrit la porte et me souriant tendrement. Il jeta un regard dans la vitrine du restaurant avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

-Je voulais juste faire comprendre quelles sont les règles, expliqua-t-il en souriant bêtement.

-T'es pas censé sourire comme ça ! Lui rappelai-je.

-Oui mais tu n'as pas vu leur tête !

Je roulais des yeux en le suivant dans le restaurant, Jasper nous fit signe et Jacob passa le premier dans une posture de défense. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant que Jasper lui tende la main. Jacob la serra un peu trop fort et le vampire fit une grimace, je prit Jacob par la taille pour le détendre et il me fit un sourire.

-Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Demanda Alice.

-Trois années, marmonnai-je.

-Que le temps passe vite ! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas pour tout le monde, répondit Jacob. Beaucoup de chose ont changé ici, la vie n'est plus comme avant.

-Vous avez grandit c'est vrai. C'est agréable de voir Bella sereine et en paix.

-J'ai eut besoin de temps pour ça. Quand vous êtes partis sans même me dire au revoir, je n'avais que Jacob. Il est là depuis le début et jamais je ne le quitterais.

-C'est bien de trouver son bonheur, commenta Jasper. Je peux sentir l'amour entre vous et ça c'est de l'or.

-Je ne pensais pas que je te trouverais avec Jacob. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus de vision de toi et je me demandais quelle sorte de vie tu menais.

-Je vie une existence tranquille d'humaine banale. C'est une vie que j'ai toujours voulu, le mari, les enfants et le boulot.

-Le mari ? Répéta Jacob en souriant. Je ne savais pas !

Je ne préférais pas relever la remarque de Jacob et me concentrer sur les vampires, je savais que mon temps avec eux était compté.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi, dis-je d'un seul coup. Je ne veux pas tourner autours du pot.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que nous faisions. Pour nous, nous allions revenir après la période du lycée pour venir te chercher et vivre une vie paisible.

-Mais ? Il y a forcément un mais sinon Bella ne serait ici ! Dit Jacob en coupant Alice.

-Mais nous ne savions pas ce que tu devenais parce qu'Alice n'avait plus de nouvelle de toi alors on a attendu une vision, expliqua Jasper d'une voix neutre. Nous n'avons pas la même vision du temps que vous les humains. Tu devrais le savoir Jacob, quand on est immortel tout change.

-Je vieillis, je ne suis pas comme vous.

-Oh tu ne te transformes pas ? S'étonna Alice. Racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre départ, je veux tout savoir.

Je regardais Jacob qui me fit signe de parler, c'était l'occasion de vider mon sac et je n'en n'aurais pas d'autre.

-J'ai passé les premiers jours dans ma chambre, sans sortir du lit. Je n'ai pas mangé pendant deux semaines et on m'a conduit dans un centre spécialisé. J'étais interdit de visite mais je réclamais Jacob, je voulais le voir.

-Au point de menacer les infirmières avec une seringue, expliqua Jacob. C'est une féroce ma petite Bella !

Alice et Jasper eurent un sourire et le vampire blond me fit signe de poursuivre.

-Je voulais simplement sa présence, sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Il est venu tous les jours à chaque repas jusqu'à ce que je reprenne des forces. Il me faisait la lecture quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir et il a fini par demander ma sortie de l'hôpital en promettant à mon père de s'occuper de moi toute la journée. J'ai repris le lycée et Jacob a emménagé chez moi ou le contraire, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai réussi à avoir une note correcte à l'examen, j'ai été prise à la librairie puis j'ai pratiquement emménagé chez Jacob.

-Tu n'as pas subi de transformation ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Bien sur que si ! S'emporta Jacob. Je fais parti de la ligné de Black, c'est logique que je me transforme.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'arrêter tout ça, expliquai-je. Je ne supportais plus de le voir si surnaturel, beaucoup trop proche de vous.

-Quand vous êtes partis, elle est devenue totalement allergique au fantastique, même Harry Potter ! Plaisanta Jacob.

-J'aime beaucoup Harry Potter, s'exclama Alice en souriant. Continue Bella.

-Et puis avec les années, Jacob et moi on a fini par se mettre en couple. C'est naturel entre nous, pas besoin de se forcer ça s'est fait comme ça et c'est une bonne chose pour moi.

-Je le pense aussi, dit Alice en souriant.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil de votre famille et de lui. Vous étiez ma famille et vous êtes partis sans me dire au revoir et c'est humiliant car on a l'impression de ne pas avoir compté pour vous.

-Oh Bella tu comptes tellement pour nous, répondit Alice en voulant toucher ma main mais je retirais la mienne.

-Tu as toujours fait parti de la famille.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. J'avais beaucoup de question à leur poser.

-Comment se passe la vie de votre côté ? Demanda Jacob à ma plus grande surprise.

-C'est différent, commença Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas parfait mais on s'adapte.

-S'adapter à quoi ma chérie ? Carlisle et Esmée ne s'entendent plus, Emmett a trompé Rosalie avec une humaine avant de la tuer et Rosalie a quitté Emmett pour un autre, nous avons quitté le domicile des parents pour vivre comme des nomades végétariens.

-Et lui ? Demandai-je rapidement.

-Au début on avait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. On parlait presque tous les jours de toi principalement, je lui demandais de venir te voir mais il n'a rien fait. Après six mois il envoyé seulement des cartes postales de temps en temps puis on a arrêté de les lire. Je sais qu'il est devenu très amis avec Aro, il passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et il vit à Paris aux dernières nouvelles. Je l'ai appelé pour l'informer de la mort de Charlie et il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas son problème, des humains il en voyait mort toute la journée sans aucun soucis.

-C'est devenu un monstre Bella, expliqua Jasper. Ce n'est plus celui que tu as connu, il tue des humains pour son plus grand plaisir et il n'a aucun remord.

-Oh je vois.

Je m'étais fait une image différente d'Edward. Je pensais qu'il regrettait d'être parti mais il n'en était rien. Il pensait vraiment que je n'étais pas faite pour lui mais au final je m'en moquais.

-C'est bien qu'il soit parti au final. C'est dur à l'admettre mais c'est la meilleure chose qu'il ai fait pour moi. C'est étrange, je ne voyais pas Edward comme ça. Mais c'est dommage pour lui, il gâche sa vie mais je ne ferais pas pareil.

Jacob sourit à ma remarque et noua ses doigts aux miens. Il commanda un thé glacé pour moi et un café pour lui avant de regarder Jasper caresser doucement Alice.

-C'est vous que j'ai toujours préféré dans votre famille, déclara-t-il.

-Je t'aime bien aussi Jacob, j'ai toujours su que tu prendrais soins de Bella, répondit Alice en souriant.

Elle attrapa ma main et soupira.

-Toujours aucune vision, c'est vraiment troublant.

J'interrogeais Alice sur la vie qu'elle menait et je fus triste de voir qu'elle avait perdu son goût pour la mode. Elle me parla de la première vision qu'elle avait eut de moi.

-Je t'ai vu naître. Un petit bébé du nom d'Isabella Swan allait entrer dans notre vie, seulement je ne savais pas par quelle façon. Je t'ai vu grandir, aller à l'école, te faire des amis. Puis au bout de quelques années mes visions se sont arrêtés, tu ne faisais plus parti de notre vie comme si tu n'allais jamais venir à Forks.

-Ma mère a voulu couper les ponts définitivement avec Charlie quand j'avais dix ans mais au bout de quelques mois le contact est revenu entre nous.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je t'ai vu la première fois au lycée je t'ai tout de suite reconnue. J'ai dit à Jasper que c'était toi, le bébé de mes visions. Je t'ai tout de suite adorée, tout chez toi me faisait sourire et c'est en regardant votre échange de regard avec Edward que j'eus une vision de votre couple.

-Tu as vu ce qu'il allait se passer à mon anniversaire ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

-Non, j'ai seulement vu ton début de dépression puis plus rien.

-C'est à cause de moi je pense, dit Jacob.

-Bella, si j'aurais vu à quel point tu aurais souffert, jamais je n'aurais poussé Edward à te parler bien au contraire.

-Si tu avais le choix de partir avec nous Bella et de sauver notre famille, tu le ferais ? Demanda Jasper d'un seul coup.

-Non. Je suis désolée mais je ne sacrifierais pas ma vie pour vous. Je reste ici avec Jacob.

À ma surprise ils sourient en entendant ma réponse.

-C'est la preuve que tu es heureuse ! Expliqua Jasper.

-Et en parlant de bonheur Bella, tu aurais pu me dire que tu attendais un bout de chou !

-Je quoi ? Mais non, répondis-je en marmonnant.

Jacob regardait Alice sans comprendre.

-J'entends trois cœurs battre, expliqua Alice.

-Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il y a trois cœur qui battent.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je savais que c'était une bonne chose mais je n'étais pas prête, pas maintenant. Jacob ne réalisait pas ce qui nous attendait et quand on prit congé après que la nuit soit tombé je pris Alice et Jasper dans mes bras.

-On se reverra un jour ? Demandai-je sans savoir ce que je voulais entendre.

-Peut-être, dit Alice. On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je ne vois rien. Tu dois vivre ta vie maintenant.

-Je pense que ça serait bien pour Bella d'avoir une carte postale de temps en temps, dit Jacob. Une petite visite ou un appel ne ferait pas de mal. De toute façon nous allons quitter la ville c'est mieux pour Bella. Je trouverais une autre meute et on vivra là-bas.

-De toute façon tu as notre numéro maintenant, dit Jasper en souriant.

Je savais que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'ils partaient. Bien que je ne savais pas si j'allais les revoir un jour ni si j'en avais vraiment envie ça faisait du bien de voir que je n'avais pas rêvé cette partie de ma vie. Les Cullen faisaient bien parti de ma vie et j'en étais soulagée. Il n'y avait ni bonheur ni tristesse juste un vide enfin comblé. Cette ville ne me semblait plus aussi sombre mais Jacob avait raison, nous allions partir c'était mieux comme ça. Une ville chaude et ensoleillée sans vampire.

Jacob mis ses mains sur mon ventre et sourit comme un enfant.

-Un bébé, murmura-t-il. J'espère qu'il sera aussi doux et aimante que toi. Et on l'appellera Alice ou Jasper.

-Non on l'appellera comme on voudra parce que c'est notre avenir Jacob pas le leur.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? ça serait sympa comme vie pour Bella si Edward ne serait jamais revenu ! **


End file.
